Codex
The Codex is an in-game database containing data on all aspects of Warframe. Several sections of the Codex are automatically populated as content is released (Warframes, Weapons, Events, Sentinels, Sentinel Weapons) and are additionally used to track player's progress in attaining and leveling those items. In order to obtain information on enemies, missions and game world objects for the Codex players need to scan the relevant items using Codex Scanner. Information for other categories is obtained by owning the item in question (Mods) or by progressing in Mastery Ranks (Art Gallery). Scanning How to scan: #Buy Codex Scanners from the Gear section of the Market. #Equip Codex Scanners to Gear bar. #Enter mission. #Choose Codex Scanner from Gear bar (or use hotkey). #Right click to zoom, hold left click over an enemy to scan. Alternatively, hold Left-click to both zoom and scan. Tips: Scanning an unalerted enemy will provide more affinity and counts as two scans in the codex. Enemies There is a variety of information that can be gathered on each enemy type: *Lore *Faction *Level range *Regions *Health *Armor *Shield *Mod drops and their rarity *Weakness and resistances of various damage types. Each plus or minus sign means 25%, though there are a few inaccuracies. The number of scans needed to complete each enemy codex profile varies between 3 and 20. 3 For bosses and high tier enemies and 20 for the lowest tier, more common enemies. Infested common enemies, though, need 30 scans to complete their codex entry. Objects The following world objects can be scanned to populate the "Objects" section of the codex: * Abandoned Storage Container (12 scans) * Arid Blunt (12 scans) * Blunt (12 scans) * Common Grineer Storage Container (12 scans) * Control Console (12 scans) (Grineer) * Control Console (12 scans) (Corpus) * Death Orb (12 scans) * Drekar Blunt (12 scans) * Excavator (20 scans) * Explosive Barrel(12 scans) (Corpus) * Grineer Exploding Barrel (12 scans) * Grineer Storage Container (12 scans) * Grineer Storage Crate (12 scans) * Infested Tumor (12 scans) * Kubrow Den (12 scans) * Lanx (12 scans) * Large Corpus Exploding Barrel (12 scans) * Mining Machine (12 scans) * Moonlight Dragonlily(12 scans) * Moonlight Jadeleaf (12 scans) * Moonlight Threshcone (12 scans) * Orokin Power Core (20 scans) (Grineer mining base defense objective, e.g. Lares on Mercury) * Orokin Storage Container (12 scans) * Rampart (12 scans) * Rare Corpus Storage Container (5 Scans) * Rare Grineer Storage Container (5 Scans) * Rare Orokin Storage Container (5 Scans) * Reinforced Corpus Storage Container (3 Scans) * Reinforced Glass (12 scans) * Reinforced Grineer Storage Container (3 Scans) * Reinforced Orokin Storage Container (3 Scans) * Security Camera (20 scans) * Storage Container (12 scans) (Corpus) * Sunlight Dragonlily (12 scans) * Sunlight Jadeleaf (12 scans) * Sunlight Threshcone (12 scans) * Toxin Injector (20 scans) * Turret (20 scans) * Uncommon Grineer Storage Container (12 scans) * Volatile Orokin Container (12 scans) Other objects can already be scanned but don't have any entry in the codex yet: * Arc Trap * Cryogenic Exploding Barrel * Corpus System * Fan * Fomorian Power Core (Grineer Hijack objective on Ceres) * Grate * Grineer System * Large Grineer Exploding Barrel * Orokin Power Cell * Orokin System * Reactor Core * Sensor Bar * Warframe Cryopods Mods The Mods section of the Codex show only the mods the player possess at the moment, not mods that one previously owned. Some mods within the game do not appear in the codex: *High Voltage *Jolt *Shell Shock *Voltaic Strike *Investigator * Targeting Receptor * Shield Disruption *Primed Chamber Primed mods obtained through Baro Ki'Teer do not appear in the codex. Oddities Oddities are hidden items that give pieces of lore upon scanning. Notes *Stealth scans give players more experience and also count as 2 scans. *The Codex Scanner is a gear item, purchasable for , with 25 uses. *The Codex is not a communal effort. Each player has their own Codex. *Nekros can cast the Shadows of the Dead and scan the copies of the enemies. *You can also scan fans, sentinels of other players, capture and rescue targets, and turrets. They will only give a small amount of affinity. *There is a hidden tab for Orokin enemies. Scan an Orokin enemy to reveal it . *If you already have your scanner in your hands and manage to scan the Stalker from behind while he's still in his spawn process you can stealth scan him. *Even if something is not (yet) in the codex the scans will be recorded. You can check the complete list of scans in your profile statistics page. *You can scan Capture targets once they are on the ground before or even during the capture animation. *When fighting Lephantis you can scan individual part of him during the first half of the fight and scan them again in the second half. Note that only the main body will count towards codex. *As of Update 13.2.0, you can no longer scan enemies or objects that you have completed the codex for, except for the various Earth plants, as they give extracts. * In Update 13.4 a new Green visual was added to enemies that have been fully scanned when viewed with the Codex Scanner. * If you acquire a synthesis scanner form Cephalon Simaris and buy the sol-battery widget (50k standing) the synthesis scanner will have infinite charges. Media CBcodexhome.png|U15 Codex homescreen Codex mainpage.png|Pre-U15 Codex homescreen SicarusPrimeCodex.png GlaivePrimeCodex.png DetronCodex.png VoltCodex.png VaubanCodex.png ValkyrCodex.png TrinityCodex.png SarynCodex.png RhinoCodex.png NyxCodex.png NovaCodex.png NekrosCodex.png MagPrimeCodex.png MagCodex.png LokiCodex.png FrostPrimeCodex.png FrostCodex.png ExcaliburPrimeCodex.png ExcaliburCodex.png EmberPrimeCodex.png EmberCodex.png BansheeCodex.png AshCodex.png Codex.png|All the things in Codex Objects 11.5.3 runner.png Eximusscan.jpg|A rare sight. Eximusscan2.jpg Loki Prime Codex.png fr:Codex de:Codex __notoc__ Category:Mechanics Category:Enemies Category:Update 11 Category:Liset Segments